Seis razones para odiarte
by Miss Wong
Summary: Todos estaban al tanto de un hecho inminente: Mikasa odiaba al Sargento Levi. Lo que nadie sabía era que, en secreto, Mikasa guardaba una maliciosa lista que contenía las verdaderas, y solo verdaderas, razones por las cuales lo detestaba. One-shot. Rivamika.


**«Seis razones para odiarte»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Todos estaban al tanto de un hecho inminente: Mikasa odiaba al Sargento Levi. Lo que nadie sabía era que, en secreto, Mikasa guardaba una maliciosa lista que contenía las verdaderas, y solo verdaderas razones, por las cuales lo detestaba. Oneshot. Rivamika.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Se que todos aman al Rivamika, especialmente ahora que ambos son parientes. ¡Já! Incestuosos. _

* * *

_**—o—**_

Dentro de las murallas donde el pueblerío y la multitud eran abundantes, los rumores corrían como la peste. Algunos susurraban sobre aquél mercader que le gritó _«vieja bruja»_ a una mujer que quería intentar comprar unos pocos granos de café a un precio más rebajado del establecido. Otros, en cambio, murmuraban sobre aquel demente que se escondía en los callejones más estrechos de Trost, gritando alaridos de terror sin razón aparente, un mal augurio _«la llegada del apocalipsis»_ opinaban algunos.

Pero había cierto rumor no tan conocido dentro de las ciudades, un rumor que solo permanecía vigente dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento y prácticamente había sido considerado como un hecho: Mikasa Ackerman odiaba al Sargento Levi.

Las miradas ácidas y fulminantes que la muchacha le dedicaba sin razón aparente no pasaban desapercibida para los demás soldados, ni siquiera para el mismísimo Levi quien no parecía incomodarse ante dicho trato. Todos los soldados podían notar el esfuerzo que hacía _la hermana de Eren_ (simplemente para no llamarla por su nombre completo, muchos aún ni siquiera sabían cómo pronunciarlo) por mantener su boca cerrada y así evitar insultar a su superior. Algunos decían que dicho odio había empezado después de que el Sargento hubiera destrozado a golpes el rostro de Eren Jaeger. Otros opinaban que Mikasa tenía celos, pues ella deseaba ocupar el puesto de Levi como el mejor soldado de la humanidad.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Mikasa tenía (oculta bajo las frazadas de su cama) una desprolija lista titulada _"Razones para odiar al Sargento Levi"._ La había escrito en un arrebato de furia y locura, y aún seguía allí, arrugada y manchada. Pero aquella maliciosa lista albergaba las verdaderas y solo verdaderas, razones por las cuales Mikasa lo detestaba.

**Razón n°1: Es bruto y posee el tacto de una cucaracha.**

Mikasa contempló con recelo la forma en la que Levi intentaba limpiar su sangrienta herida en la pantorrilla con una mueca de asco constante. El Sargento Levi no se caracterizaba demasiado por ser un fanático de la suciedad, lo pegajoso y lo húmedo, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, le había pedido (o más bien, le había ordenado) que cerrara la boca y se sentara en esa maldita banca sin chistar para que pudiera curar su herida, la cual se había ganado gracias a su terquedad en los entrenamientos. En otra oportunidad Mikasa lo habría enviado al demonio y se habría levantado orgullosa para marcharse de su vista. Pero lo cierto es que su herida era reciente y dolía demasiado. Si se marchaba lo haría cojeando y entonces dejaría de ser esa huida épica que tenía planeada.

Levi tomó una gasa y la mojó con agua oxigenada, entonces pasó la tela con demasiada fuerza sobre su herida limpiando todo rastro de sangre y bacterias.

Mikasa chilló, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los nudillos.

—¡Ah, bruto! —exclamó, furiosa—. ¡¿Podrías tener más cuidado?!

Él ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—Deja de chillar como una idiota, que tú misma te has ganado este corte. Te dije que te mantuvieras en la retaguardia, pero no, tuviste que joder todo el plan para salvar al inútil de Jaeger. Y encima te quejas cuando intento ayudarte, mocosa desagradecida...

Mikasa apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando contenerse para no tomar una de sus botas que yacían en el suelo y estrellársela al Sargento en la cabeza. Una vez que terminó de curar la herida y vendarla, la ayudó a incorporarse para llevarla hasta su habitación. Sabía que solo se estaba comportando como un caballero porque no habían moros en la costa, los pasillos del cuartel se hallaban completamente vacíos y no había nadie allí para cuestionar su amabilidad y la forma en la que Mikasa Ackerman dejaba que su eterno enemigo la sostuviera por la cintura de esa manera, pero no parecía alarmarle.

Al llegar a su habitación la ayudó a recostarse en la cama y cerró las cortinas de su ventana. Tanta amabilidad de su parte le hacía sospechar. Sin mucha delicadeza levantó la pierna de Mikasa, la cual soltó un irritado gemido de dolor, y Levi colocó una almohada debajo.

—Cuanta amabilidad, Sargento —replicó, aún intentando recuperarse del horrible espasmo que cruzó por su pierna.

—No te confundas —replicó con frialidad—. A ver si después de este pequeño incidente aprendes la lección. Cuando te diga que te quedes en la retaguardia, cierras tu maldita boca y te quedas en la maldita retaguardia. Ya he perdido a demasiados soldados como para permitir que muera alguien que, sorprendentemente, sabe lo que hace con el EDM3. Mañana mismo te quiero en el entrenamiento otra vez, me importa un rábano si aún te duele la pierna.

Sin decir nada más, Levi se marchó cerrando la puerta con algo de fastidio. La muchacha resopló, malhumorada. Sabía que había sido imprudente y que aquél corte en su pantorrilla lo tenía más que merecido. Pero la pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo demonios iba a entrenar el día de mañana con ese espantoso dolor?

Durante varias horas resopló, malhumorada, inventando miles de insultos que pudieran caber dentro de su absurda y pequeña estatura. Pero cuando Armin le trajo la cena a su cama y se quedó junto a ella un buen rato, le comentó que Levi había quitado su nombre de la lista liberándola de todas sus responsabilidades durante una semana entera.

_Vaya._

**Razon n°2: Es un entrometido de mierda.**

—Nunca lo olvidas, ¿eh? La primera vez que quitas una vida.

Mikasa ni siquiera sabía que diablos se encontraba haciendo junto al Sargento Levi, de noche, _solos_, en la ciudad cerca del cuartel general. No es como si Mikasa hubiera deseado aquel inoportuno encuentro, tan solo había ido a hacer unos recados que sus superiores le habían indicado y el desgraciado enano se interpuso en su camino, sentado sobre un par de cajas mientras bebía un amarillento líquido de una botella. No estaba muy segura de su contenido, seguramente se trataba de alguna bebida con un buen porcentaje alcohólico, pero por el color de la sustancia Mikasa deseó —con mucha malicia— que se tratara de meada de gato.

Aquel comentario le irritó. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Luego de aquel espantoso juicio que a toda costa deseaba olvidar, el mundo entero supo del oscuro pasado que compartía con Eren Jeager y de como, cruelmente, fue capaz de asesinar a una persona a tan corta edad. Y por supuesto, el Sargento Levi estaba al tanto de ello. Y ahora lo utilizaba en su contra, simplemente para fastidiarla y entrometerse en cosas que no le incumbían.

Ella no respondió, deseando largarse de allí en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hizo. No deseaba ser castigada por ello, al fin y al cabo, Levi no dejaba de ser su superior y de alguna extraña manera, él deseaba su compañía. Bajo los efectos del alcohol, por supuesto.

Levi resopló, amargo.

—Luego se convierte en algún tipo de juego bizarro, algo demasiado monótono como para detenerse a pensar en ello. _Alguien_ me lo dijo una vez —suspiró, pensativo, y agregó—: Pero toda primera vez es especial. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco?

Mikasa deseó golpearlo.

—¿Se supone que debo responderle?

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando uno que otro perro vagabundo pasear entre las calles, buscando algo de comida, pero ni siquiera eso pudo distraer a Mikasa de la horrible sensación estomacal que la invadió. Intentaba no pensar en eso, en su pasado, en lo que había hecho, transformándola en una persona completamente diferente. Apretó los puños mientras un fuego consumidor invadía su pecho.

—Ellos se lo merecían —murmuró, demasiado bajo, pero Levi logró oírla.

Durante un momento Mikasa se mantuvo rígida, sin saber qué esperar exactamente. Bajó la mirada hacia el Sargento quien mantenía su vista fija en el cielo, ya no había rastro de arrogancia o indiferencia en su mirada. Ésta se había suavizado, llena de empatía.

Asintió con extrema lentitud, suspirando pesadamente.

—Por supuesto que se lo merecían.

**Razón n°3: Trata mal a Eren.**

Simplemente era una ley, un hecho: aquel que tratara mal a Eren Jaeger recibiría, sin piedad, la furia de Mikasa Ackerman. Y el Sargento Levi no era la excepción. Con presunta furia e ira asesina Mikasa tenía que observar, en silencio —a pedido de Armin— la forma en la que Levi abusaba psicológicamente de Eren.

—¿A caso eres idiota o simplemente te gusta fingir? ¿Te caíste de los brazos de tu madre al nacer? Vuelve a limpiar esta maldita habitación otra vez, Jaeger. En cuanto regrese y vea una sola partícula de polvo sobre esta mesa, te patearé el trasero.

Eren asentía, casi tartamudeando y con su rostro bañado en rojo, mientras voluntariosamente regresaba a su labor sin siquiera protestar. Aquello enfermaba a Mikasa, ¿quién demonios se creía Levi para hablarle así?

(—¡Levi! —gritaba Hanji, emocionada—. ¿Puedo tomar prestado a Eren para investigar unas c-

—No, cuatro-ojos apestoso. Eren debe terminar de llevar estas cajas al cuartel de la Policía Militar y limpiar los graneros. ¿Verdad, Eren?)

Y la lista seguía. _Haz cincuenta lagartijas sin protestar. Baña a todos los caballos del establo. Limpia los pasillos del cuartel. Ordena el papeleo de Hanji. _

Mikasa sabía que Levi solo se divertía con Eren como si se tratara de un estúpido cachorrillo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fastidioso? Sin embargo, aquella vez cuando camino por los pasillos del cuartel, pasando disimuladamente por las oficinas de Hanji, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación detrás de la puerta.

—Yo... lo lamento —era la voz de Eren, tan quebrada y desanimada como siempre que sucedía algo malo—. No pude transformarme. Lo intenté, creí que...

—No te preocupes por eso, Eren —habló Hanji, mucho más animada que el muchacho—. Tendremos que trabajar un poco más, pero no hay nada que mi super-dotado cerebro no pueda resolver.

—Tsk, cierra la boca, cuatro-ojos —Mikasa encaró las cejas cuando oyó la voz de Levi. Se apresuró a inclinarse junto a la puerta para ver lo que sucedía. Eren se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá y Levi acababa de sentarse a su lado. Acto seguido, el Sargento palmeó el hombro del muchacho con desinterés—. Lo has hecho bien, Eren. Ignora a los demás, que no te importe la opinión de esos cerdos. Con lo que hemos hecho hoy es suficiente, Hanji y yo nos encargaremos del resto. Ahora vete a descansar, necesitas recuperarte para mañana.

—Sí, Sargento.

Mikasa se apartó de la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido. _Vaya._

**Razón n°4: Aunque no lo parezca, adora ser el centro de atención. **

—¡Oh! —la mujer sollozó, abrazando a su pequeño, e instintivamente se arrodillo frente a Levi, dispuesta a besarle los pies si era necesario—. ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Gracias por salvar a mi pequeño!

Todos observaban la escena con asombro y Mikasa, envuelta entre la multitud, pudo oír el murmullo alabar las habilidades del Sargento Levi.

_«¡Es el mejor!» «La humanidad es afortunada por tenerle» «¿Cómo puede ser tan asombroso?» «¡Mamá! ¿Cómo ha salvado a ese niño siendo tan bajito?»_

Mikasa apretó los dientes, malhumorada. A su lado Armin sonreía, intentando acercarse para poder ver la escena con mejor claridad. Las calles se encontraban repletas y Mikasa solo quería largarse de allí, pero debían esperar la orden de Levi para marcharse y ese imbécil aún seguía allí, pavoneándose como siempre.

—En realidad, fue Auruo quien lo hizo —indicó, palmeando el hombro de su compañero.

El aludido parecía sorprendido, miró a su superior con asombro y Levi simplemente asintió.

—¿D-de verdad? —preguntó la mujer, y sus sollozos incrementaron abalanzándose sobre Auro—. ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, joven! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Levi le indicó al resto que lo siguieran de regreso al cuartel, y Mikasa tuvo la certeza de que en realidad quien había matado a aquél titan para salvar al niño había sido él.

**Razón n°5: Es un jodido maniático de la limpieza.**

—Me pregunto... ¿alguna vez te dignas a lavar esa dichosa bufanda que cargas contigo todo el tiempo?

Mikasa apretó el agarre de su mano contra el paño mojado que, una y otra vez, restregaba contra el vidrio de la ventana por orden de su superior, quien se quejaba de encontrarlo mugriento. Aquello era absurdo, pues Mikasa no encontraba ni una miserable mancha sobre el vidrio, pero el Sargento Levi parecía tener ojos de mosca o algún tipo de sexto sentido para detectar la mugre.

La pregunta era por qué demonios no lo hacía él mismo, y un _porque no quiero ensuciarme las manos_ parecía ser la única respuesta que iba a recibir de su superior.

Lo escuchó bufar detrás de ella.

—No te ofendas, Hanji nunca limpia sus anteojos, por eso pregunto. Yo, en cambio, mantengo mi pañuelo completamente limpio las veinticuatro horas del día. Los gérmenes están siempre al acecho.

Una fuerte campanada detuvo a Mikasa de limpiar el vidrio e hizo que Levi alzara el rostro. Petra llegó corriendo hasta su oficina con evidente preocupación.

—¡Sargento! Han llegado varios heridos. P-patrick entre ellos...

Levi se incorporó de inmediato y le hizo una seña a Mikasa para que abandonara su trabajo y le siguiera. Los tres corrieron hacia las afueras de cuartel, donde gran multitud de la Legión de Reconocimiento atendía a varios heridos que, días atrás, se habían marchado hacia una expedición demasiado minúscula como para solicitar la presencia de Levi y su equipo. Solo Hanji los había acompañado, Mikasa no estaba muy al tanto de la situación pero al parecer buscaban la posibilidad de capturar otro titan para sus experimentos.

Mikasa supuso que no habían podido capturar a ninguno.

Mientras varios soldados daban alaridos de dolor a causa de las heridas que llevaban y, con presunto esfuerzo, los demás trataban de curar, Levi se acercó hacia Patrick, uno de los soldados más nuevos que Hanji había reclutado para sus investigaciones. Según había oído Mikasa por parte de Sasha, Levi le tenía aprecio, era un muchacho muy joven.

Se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su mano, la cual estaba repleta de baba y sangre, y un líquido más amarillento que Mikasa no pudo distinguir del todo. Levi apretó con fuerza su mano, mientras el muchacho le comentaba con dificultad lo que había sucedido y como había salido herido.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes... lo has hecho bien. Lo hiciste muy bien —repetía el Sargento una y otra vez.

Los minutos pasaron y Levi no se apartó de su lado; mientras la sangre y mugre se escurrían por su brazo, introduciéndose en su ropa.

Pero a Levi no parecía importarle.

**Razón n°6: Somos más parecidos de lo que imaginaba.**

—Ackerman —murmuró Levi, inspeccionando con leve aburrimiento el filo de su daga—. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad?

Mikasa no respondió. ¿Qué podría decir exactamente? Ella también se encontraba tan sorprendida como él. Durante años se había obligado a si misma no extrañar a sus padres, pues su nueva familia era Eren, solo él importaba. Pero en aquel momento de verdad habría deseado que su padre estuviera presente para aclararle todas sus malditas dudas.

Sabía que los Ackerman habían sido perseguidos por mucho tiempo, pero no estaba al tanto de cuantos exactamente habían y _por qué_ los perseguían, ni tampoco que aquel hombre con el que tantas diferencias creía tener llevaba el mismo apellido y ciertas cualidades que ella había experimentado a la hora de matar a sus agresores de pequeña. Cabe mencionar que, tal vez, algunos lazos de sangre los unían no solo mutuamente, sino con aquel extraño que Levi no dejaba de mencionar, Kenny Ackerman, _Kenny el Destripador. _

Se podría decir, con total seguridad, que a ambos ya no los separaba un título laboral. Pronto dejaría de convertirse en Sargento Levi para ser llamado... ¿primo lejano? ¿tío lejano? Vaya.

—¿Deberíamos tomar esto como... una buena noticia? —preguntó, no muy segura.

Se preguntaba que diría Eren cuando lo supiera una vez que lo rescataran.

Levi resopló, casi divertido.

—Que más da, _pariente _—soltó, provocándole una mueca desagradable. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso—. Pero ahora que soy tu familia, ¿debería entregarte alguna bufanda, o alguna cursilería de esas como hizo el inútil de Jaeger? Después de tanto tiempo separados, me dolería que no pudieras tener _algo_ de mi.

Mikasa le dedicó una gélida mirada, especialmente al oír_ inútil de Jaeger._

—Realmente empiezo a dudar si por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre, _Sargento_. Yo soy muy alta, en cambio usted...

La misma gélida mirada que segundos antes Mikasa le había otorgado, se encontraba expuesta en los ojos de su superior. La similitud entre ambos a causa de ese insignificante gesto le revolvió el estómago entero.

No había dudas. Por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

* * *

**¡Un Ackerman aquí, un Ackerman allá, un Ackerman te saludará!**

( Cada vez que escriba algo sobre Levi y Mikasa voy a poner este saludo (?)  
Ackermans unidos jamás serán vencidos. )

Esto es el resultado de un día entero con un internet extremadamente lento, creo que el destino quiere que escriba de una vez (?).

Vale, "**se suponía"** que iban a ser **diez razones y no seis**, pero sinceramente ya no sabía que más diablos poner y además, **el seis es el número de la bestia** (?) y creo que concuerda muy bien con el hecho de que **ambos son unas bestias en el campo de batalla** y que... vale, no, ya basta de excusas (?) XDDDDD simplemente no se me ocurrían más razones, _PUNTO._

En fin, gente. Quitando de lado el hecho de que ahora Mikasa y Levi parecen llevarse mucho mejor (ni se diga ahora que son parientes), antes de que todo el arco de los Reiss empezara todos sabíamos que Mikasa lo detestaba, especialmente a partir del juicio de Eren.

Por supuesto, cada una de las razones por las cuales lo odia son **totalmente injustificadas**, por eso mismo me encargué de justificar cada una de ellas, demostrando que Levi siempre **vive bajo prejuicios y en el fondo es la cosa más dulce del mundo.** Como lo de la limpieza, por ejemplo (?) siempre se queja de eso pero hay un capítulo donde él sostiene la mano ensangrentada de uno de sus compañeros así como si nada. Me encanta saber que él nunca es lo que aparenta** -inserte corazones aquí-** LOL, amo a Levi, que se le va a hacer XDDDD.

**¡POR CIERTO! Con unas colegas acabamos de abrir un foro de Shingeki, "Cuartel General de Trost". Están invitadas a pasarse y alistarse al reto de apertura, ¡hay juegos, debates, y mucho más! El link del foro está en mi perfil, por si están interesadas**** ;)**

¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡ya falta poco para el capi del manga! Este mes pasó rápido, ¿están ansiosos? Si les gustó, **no se olviden de dejar review**, no cuesta nada y es el alimento de todo escritor ;)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
